Not Afraid Of Feels
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: -Estás en todo tu derecho, de perder un poco tu control, Kristen.-Dijo cerca de mi oído o de mi alma, y si de algo estaba muerta de segura es que no iba a tenerle miedo a lo que sentía por el hombre frente a mí. Kristen Stewart/Nicholas Hoult
1. Chapter 1

**Quise hacer un corto y tierno (Qué gay soy JAJAJA) fanfic sobre ellos dos, no puedo esperar a ver su química en **_**Equals**_**, el proyecto cinematográfico dirigido por Drake Doremus. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer****: Los hechos ocurridos en este fanfiction no están enlazados a la vida real de Kristen Stewart y Nicholas Hoult.**

_Definitivamente no le temo a las ''emociones'', de hecho toda mi vida gira alrededor de ello. Encontrar el balance entre la mente y el corazón es importante pero siempre me he dejado llevar por el instinto._

_Kristen Stewart _

-Nic… ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?-Se río aún sonrojado y me abrazó. Miré a su espalda, a su lado…Nada-¿Dónde está Jen?-Su asquerosa, hermosa e inigualable sonrisa me saludaba el alma de nuevo… No soportaba estar a su lado, porque al hacerlo me olvidaba de ser solo su amiga. Nos conocimos por medio de ella, cuando nos vimos supe en qué terminaríamos, quisiera o no.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Kristen…-Y así, ignorando mi pregunta se fue al bar, sin antes tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme con él…No es que me quejara.

-Si no vas a contestar mis preguntas al menos pídeme una…-Él se acercó al bartender.

-Una copa de champagne y un whisky puro, gracias.-El misterio del por qué el sabía lo que me gustaba me terminó por sonrojar. Su cara estaba de perfil y me ahogué un poco cuando dirigió sus ojos demasiado azules y penetrantes hacia mí. Un movimiento extraño detrás de Nic me obligó a prestarle atención, era Suzie que junto a CJ, estaba haciendo un movimiento copulante seguido de corazoncitos dirigidos hacia nosotros, el se volteó a verlo pero lo protegí del horror sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, el me repitió y traté de regenerar mi control, lo que necesitaba para todo tipo de relación en mi vida.

-Vámonos de aquí, Kristen.-Su aliento sopló en mi cara, fue como si todos los poros de la misma se abrieran para él. No podía dejar a mis amigos solos, era mi cumpleaños y ellos estaban aquí por mí.

-No puedo.-Su mano se posó en mi muslo y sentí un sinfín de emociones ignotas acoplarse a mi piel cuando me acarició de mi rodilla a mi ante muslo, con una ternura exquisita, sin necesidad de tornarse lascivo, él sólo quería que no ignorara lo que _el_ sentía.

-Entonces te acompaño a tu casa.-Y así fue, no sin antes llevar a Suzie y a CJ a sus respectivos hogares.

-Ya sabes, si no usa condón y lo hace duro, Nic es el indicado.-Me dijo la rubia cerda tratando de meterme cizaña.

-Luego me cuentas cómo lo tiene, perra.-CJ se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla, roja de escuchar comentarios elusivos a lo que estaba pronto a pasar y me apresté de nuevo al auto donde me esperaba Nic en el copiloto, el no me esperó en cambio se bajó de mi Minni Cooper agarrando mi cara en sus manos y besando mis labios, llevándose mis sentidos que ya no eran míos, en el proceso.

-Estás en todo tu derecho, de perder un poco tu control, Kristen.-Dijo cerca de mi oído o de mi alma, y si de algo estaba muerta de segura es que no iba a tenerle miedo a lo que sentía por el hombre frente a mí.

Lo mejor es lo que no se espera, lo que no se piensa ni se analiza. Y justamente eso paso con Nic, sus besos suaves e intensos, el olor de su piel en la mía me indujeron a un sueño de potencia y placer silente digno de admirar bajo sus ojos azules siempre viéndome con atención… Con cariño.

A la mañana Nic ya se había ido, no estaba sorprendida, el idiota seguro se había escapado de filmación.

-Kristen, tengo buenas noticias. Esperemos por los chicos para poder compartirlas.-Seguí a Drake hasta la sala de conferencias del estudio y me senté en una de las 30 sillas que rodeaban la mesa caoba, muy emocionada por escuchar las nuevas ideas y la nueva adición al proyecto. Poco a poco llegaron los productores, y los jefes de los diferentes departamentos a la sala. Ahora lo más importante en mi vida era mis proyectos, no quería enfocarme en nada más, sin embargo un recurrente pensamiento venía a mí en lapsos de débil concentración… _No puedo controlar de quién me enamoraré._ Eso volvía a endurecer mi juicio, mi subconsciente no parecía estar de mi lado…Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Teníamos meses sin vernos, nuestros trabajos eran consumidores y los pocos lapsos de tiempo libre era para quedar inconscientes en los trailers de los sets. Ése tema en especial me frustraba a la demencia… No poder tocar su cuerpo mientras me besaba, disfrutar de hacerlo reír, pelear por quién se quedaba con el tempura al comer sushi…

Para mi salud mental, volví a posar mi atención en Drake.

-Bueno creo que estos son todos… Tengo el placer de informarles, a parte de otras cosas que mencionaré en esta reunión que Nicole, Koichiro, Courtney y yo encontramos a nuestro Silas.-Todos relajaron un poco el stress que llevó el encontrar a un buen protagonista y no podía esperar a ver quién era.

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos los ensayos?-Drake sonrió, creo que de los dos, él estaba mil veces más presionado, pero no vi tensión en el, parte de esto fue lo que me llevó a firmar el contrato, su confianza en lo que creía.

-De hecho el pidió estar presente en esta reunión, Kristen.-Vio su teléfono por tercera vez desde que habíamos llegado para rechazar una llamada entrante y se levantó de la silla para caminar hasta la puerta cerrada y girar el pestillo.

-Hola, Nicholas.-Saludó Drake. Una cara de horriblemente hermosas facciones y perfectos, penetrantes ojos azules se asomaron, su sonrisita apareció en el momento indicado… Cuando me miró boquiabierta como pez agonizante.

Todos le dieron los buenos días y lo felicitaron cortésmente, sólo pude seguir su silueta, notando que estaba acercándose más a mi silla. Finalmente se sentó a mi lado, acercando su pierna a la mía, hasta que nuestros muslos se tocaron y sus dedos se entrelazaron a mi mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa.

_No puedo controlar de quién me enamoré_

Muy tarde, Kristen.

**Si les gustó, o por el contrario no les gustó y quieren dejar su crítica dejen **_**reviews**_**. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Otro pequeño capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Creo que me quedó más gay que el anterior JAJAJA Ya quiero que empiece la promo para Equals, estos dos me van a matar de la ternura.**

**Disclaimer:****Los hechos ocurridos en este fanfiction no están enlazados a la vida real de Nicholas Hoult y Kristen Stewart.**

Me fumé un último intento por calmar mis nervios habilitados y rápidamente comencé otro cigarrillo.

Juliette no tardó en posar sus ojos acusatorios sobre mí.

-Deberías dejar lo personal para cuando terminemos la promoción.-Una impecable sonrisa se descubrió de sus labios, trataba de sacarle más hierro a su opinión. Había olvidado cuánto odiaba que estuviera viendo el celular mientras estaba en su presencia.

-Tengo tiempo. Aún no hemos empezado siquiera.-Si, era cierto. Aún no había ordenado mis pensamientos desde aquellas noches en vela en el hotel de Singapur, en las que no mas empezaba a obscurecer Nicholas me arrastraba consigo, a disfrutar de la adrenalina de un parque de diversiones, o lo que sea que encendiera mi alma aventurera, hasta que llegaba el amanecer y nos quedábamos dormidos después de que él derramara sus secretos en mí.

Leí el mensaje en mi iPhone por 60va. Vez desde los 10min. De haberse aparecido en mi pantalla.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… Estrictamente sorpresivo?

A veces me provocaba confrontarlo y reprimirle sus descaradas apariciones, aunque desde el principio fuera así, y desde aquel entonces me tenía para sí.

Por momentos lo imaginaba, mi línea de pensamientos se contaminaba y Juliette volvía a acusarme en silencio, trataba de hacer bromas con debido sentido para tratar de evitar cambiar de tema súbitamente y volvía a repetir el proceso.

Esto me pasaba todo el tiempo, elegir bien mis palabras, las más acertadas, pero no iba a engañarme a mí misma y decir que esto era por el nerviosismo provocado por las cámaras en el teatro o el escrutinio de los críticos invitados. Sabía la respuesta en mi subconsciente y no quería escucharla ahora.

No lo veía desde hace días. Y no tenerlo junto a mí como siempre desde que nos conocimos me estaba afectando lentamente.

-Estuviste grandiosa, cariño.- Olivier me dio un beso en cada mejilla y entró conmigo al after-party. Sonreí sonrojada, su apoyo siempre presente me hacía feliz.

_¿Dónde estará?_

Juliette se despidió con un abrazo, apurada para no llegar tarde a una entrevista con una revista francesa, vi su silueta desaparecer entre el tumulto.

Su mano rodeando mi cintura, encendió mi piel bajo el vestido y lo miré a los ojos desde mi altura mucho menor.

-Kristen.-Me abrazó completamente, tomando mi cara me besó los labios entre su sonrisa, volviéndola un roce intenso y bárbaro.

Me agarré de su corbata azúl para ahondar el beso calcinante, el sentir su lengua conquistar y su deseo crecer frente a mi vientre me convirtió en algo suyo.

-Te estuve esperando.-Susurré.

-No me dejaban entrar. Juliette fue la que le dijo a los de seguridad que yo venía por ti.-Dijo entre agitado y con retazos de agobio adornando su frente.

-Yo…-Algo importante, casi la más preciada enseñanza de Nicholas, era la de expresar todo lo que sentía, así me avergonzara, y me dejara vulnerable.-Tenía muchas ganas de verte.-Porque el no me iba a herir con rechazo.

-También te extrañé… Mucho.- Sonrió apretándome más contra él. Sentía lo mismo, incluso en más medida.

-Es un poco obvio.-Pronuncié riendo.

-Quiero que lo notes, es a propósito.- Entrelazó su mano con la mía dirigiéndonos al bar.

No hablamos mucho, sólo íbamos saludando a caras conocidas y el me acompañaba en risas provocadas por viejos amigos de los rodajes de otras producciones. Pero antes de que el champagne dictara mis palabras y movimientos, Nicholas se despidió cordialmente y me dijo que me esperaba en la camioneta de John mi guardaespaldas.

Mi corazón aumentaba de ritmo conforme me acercaba al vehículo, casi podía probar su anhelo desde el aire y al estar cerca de la puerta del pasajero, él me tomó de la muñeca y me balanceó hasta sus brazos, su agarre socavó mi razón y mis labios llenaron de besos el hermoso rostro del hombre sentado a un lado de mí, su barba pinchaba mi piel y reí en pleno sonrojo.

De la misma forma en la que sus ojos azules, descarados le secreteaban a mi alma, su cuerpo se apoderó de todo lo que quería, que no era sólo todo, sino a mí. A mi mente y corazón.

**Gracias por leer. Si quieren dejar su comentario negativo o positivo, pueden dejar un **_**Review.**_

_**Paz,niggas.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí vengo con otro capitulo de esta pequeña historia. Espero que les guste. :)**

**Disclaimer: Los hechos ocurridos en este fanfiction no están enlazados a la vida real de Kristen Stewart y Nicholas Hoult.**

Su espalda amplia, su cuello níveo, cabello castaño obscuro y aroma a perfume era lo que siempre me quedaba cuando él se marchaba. Siempre mirando de reojo hacia mí, con esos ojos reinando entre los mares de mis pensamientos. Nic no decía nada, el sólo me sonreía tristemente y se despedía de mi desde una esquina del hotel en donde nos encontramos.

-¿Estás lista?-Asentí con la mirada a mi guardaespaldas y saludé a Suzie con un beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto, rumbo a otras sesiones de fotos y proyectos cinematográficos.

-Hey...-Suzie me miró inquisitiva. La evité a toda costa. No estaba de humor.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte groseramente.

-¿Se vieron? Pensé que estarías mas alegre, tendré que decirle que te lo haga mas duro, se está pasando el efecto muy rápido ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas? Es la verdad.-La miré aburrida.

-No sé cuando será la próxima vez que lo vea. Los dos estamos muy ocupados. Y eso, querida, es una maldito dolor en el culo. Si, se siente muy bien cuando nos vemos, todo es... perfecto, o tal vez el es perfecto. Pero... Es difícil. Estar así, vivir como una gitana del siglo XXI.-Ella se carcajeo.

-Si no amaras a tu trabajo mas a que a Nic diría que estás triste por trabajar y no poder verlo.-Ella me miró de nuevo.-Oh mierda... Sí lo sientes así.-Ella me abrazó desde mis hombros e internamente quise llorar ahí mismo pero al ver la orda de papparazzis acercandose a mi decidí transformar mi cara en un témpano de hielo, ese que se creían tan bien que yo era.

-Bueno, a pesar de todo te entiendo-Dijo Suzie luego de entrar al avión.-Cuando Jack está lejos de mí me siento diferente-La miré directamente.

-¿Diferente?-Asintió.-¿Como exactamente?-

-Como si supiera que el es el único que me acepta,errores incluidos.-Sonreí.

-Yo te acepto.-Ella me miró divertida.

-Si, pero tu no tienes el pene perfecto de Jack.-Suspiré tristemente.

-Definitivamente no quería oír eso.-Ella se carcajeó mirando a la ventana.-Pero me siento diferente, como tú. Empeora saber que Nic se siente igual.-Suzie bajó la mirada al piso.

-Estos meses voy a estar ocupada y la única oportunidad que tendré de verlo será en Venecia y un par de veces luego.-

-¿No te preocupan los papparazzis?-Me reí con sorna,tomando el café que me entregó la azafata.

-En absoluto. Que se jodan.-

Estaba emocionada. Demasiado para mi gusto. Adir se pudo dar cuenta de ello. Él me sonrió y me abrazó con ternura, nunca preguntó nada. Nic había llegado antes a Venecia, y siempre estuvo conmigo literalmente, mandándome fotos con caras divertidas y otras... Más privadas. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

**Flaskback**

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté. Nic estaba sonriente, sus ojos brillando, intensos.

-Te ves hermosa.-Irónico. El hombre más atractivo que había tenido el placer de conocer me estaba diciendo esto. Me reí golpeando levemente su hombro desnudo, tratando de no mirar de mas el resto de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas.

-Deja de joderme.-Me levanté de un salto de la cama y me vestí rápidamente. Jeans, Vans, bra y franela blanca. Caminé hacia el baño, sabiendo de su presencia detrás de la mía siguiendo mis pasos. Tomé el lápiz labial rojo borgoña (Regalo de Adir) y lo apliqué en mis labios.

-Kristen...-Susurró, sentí cierto dejo de tristeza en su tono pero también su necesidad, predominante. Tragó seco, viendo mis labios.-El rojo te queda muy bien.-Algo en mi se activó. Cambió. Una efervescencia tibia y tierna abrazó mis sentidos. Nic estaba ahora a centímetros de mí. Sus latidos retumbaban contra mis senos cubiertos y erectos. Sus ojos, siempre atentos posaron su atención completa en el rojo.

-Nic...Yo... Me tengo que ir, quisiera continuar, pero...- El pegó su cintura a la mía y la magnitud de su deseo entre sus piernas casi me hace perder el control. O Ya estaba perdido sin darme cuenta.-Ya he pospuesto al equipo de producción muchas veces y...-De nuevo sus brazos y sus labios me presionaron contra sí y mi boca se sació de su piel una vez , y otra más. Una vez más, mis emociones fueron suyas.

**Fin Flashback**

Allí en la alfombra roja, alto y de ojos azules perforantes estaba Nicholas,mirando hacia las cámaras con expresión el leve atrevimiento de ir directo hacia el quien me abrazó cálidamente. Estaba en sintonía con la intención de su toque, inevitablemente feliz. En el teatro él se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano en el transcurso de la película, esa en la que nos conocimos a fondo, en la que dejamos nuestra alma y corazón. Drake no era ajeno nuestra ''pequeña infatuación''. El lo supo desde el principio. Porque una cosa era pasar tiempo con tu compañero de rodaje, otra muy diferente era dormir con este ''compañero'' en la misma habitación de hotel y ni siquiera fingir que estabas practicando las escenas.

-Ya están circulando.-Susurró Drake a mi oído mientras todos aplaudían al terminar la película. Lo miré fugazmente sorprendida

-¿Qué?-Miró a todos lados.

-Los rumores-Sonreí dándole un codazo amigable.

-No sabía que te gustaba leer el blog de Perez Hilton.-Dije burlona. Él continuó con su tono cauteloso.

-¿No te importa?-Miré de reojo a Nic que estaba saludando a unos amigos.

-Tú sabes que tuve una relación larga con alguien mucho más ''famoso''. La prensa y todos los demás dijeron lo que les pareció ver. Viví como tuve que vivír esa relación. No me arrepiento de nada. Además si ese es el caso, a Nic le importa muchísimo menos.-Y no es como si nos vieramos mucho,pensé.

-Eso me alegra, de todas maneras es horrible ver a esas cucarachas buscando la próxima comidilla de la prensa.-

-Estaré bien.-Dije susurrante, viendo a Nic caminar hacia mi y ofrecerme su mano para ir al after-party.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-Preguntó Nic cerca de mi oído, un poco demasiado cerca. Carraspee un poco nerviosa. Estar con Nic era casi suicida, todo se sentía a gravedad cero, atrapada en un cosmos desconocido, frío y dulce. Y el sexo... No dejaba de pensar en eso. Lo intentaba,Dios sabe que sí. Pero todo era muy sencillo de deducir. Sabía lo que sentía por el.

-¿Puedes adivinar lo que quiero?-Pregunté sugestivamente, sonriendo de lado. El me miró salvaje y fue hacia el batender. Regresó y en sus manos llevaba dos copas de champagne.-Pensaste bien...-Nos quedamos cerca del otro, decodificando la mirada del otro. Nic se detuvo a posar sus ojos en mis labios carmesí tomar de la copa. Él acabó su copa de un trago limpio. Pegó su cadera a la mía y me rozó el oído con sus labios.

-¿Así que, champagne era lo que querías?-Susurró con voz ronca. Cerré los párpados, embriagada de su aroma.

-Yo... Sí.-Asentí un poco tambaleante. Él me tomó de la cintura con un agarre caliente y fuerte.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-Mi corazón latió inhumano a la par con mi vientre caliente,punzante. Ladee mi cabeza hacia la fuente de su voz y tuve sus labios a milimetros de los míos, con su nariz tocando la mía.-Kristen...-Su voz perfeccionó mi nombre y en un segundo lo perdí todo. Perdí toda decisión en ese momento y me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos.

-Vámonos de aquí.-Dije rozando mi lengua por un segundo en su labio inferior. Él me tomó de la mano y en silencio, apresurados, salimos del bar despidiéndonos con una sonrisa de Drake.

-¡Nic!- Él gruñó y me apretó a la pared con su cuerpo, sus manos se adueñaron de mis glúteos y su respiración pululaba por toda mi espalda, besó mi cuello y trazó una línea desigual con su saliva hasta llegar a mi boca ávida por probarlo y la tomó sin reservas mientras sentía el momento de su posesión llegar desesperado a mi centro caliente.

-Mierda...Tengo que irme.-Exclamé.-Me levanté de un tirón de la cama. Nic gruñó, aún medio dormido.

-Hum, ¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó abriendo los párpados perezosamente. Se veía tan hermoso. ¡Concentración!, pensé. Llegar tarde a una reunión con Woody Allen no era exactamente lo que quería en estos momentos de mi carrera.

-Tengo una reunión con los productores de la película de la que te hablé.-Dije casi tropezándome en mi camino al baño. El frunció el ceño de repente de mal humor. Lo miré suspirando.-Disculpa...-El negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo espero que ese viejo de mierda no te ponga el ojo.-Dijo casi gruñendo y botando fuego. Sonreí divertida. Los dos podíamos jugar ese juego.

-Me gustan mayores. Ah por cierto, saludos a Jen.-El se levantó de la cama riendo.

-Qué amable.-Los dos quedamos de frente, mirándonos sonrientes.

-Nos vemos.-Dije de repente sintiéndome nerviosa. Él estaba demasiado hermoso y demasiado desnudo para mi salud mental.

-Nos vemos, Kristen.-Se acercó y me dio un beso muy cerca de mis labios.

-Uhhh, si, hasta luego.-Susurré como tonta, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de hotel.

Al momento de salir mi iPhone vibró en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. Lo saqué para ver la notificación. Un mensaje de Nic.

_Así que sólo querías champagne..._

Sonreí,entrando al SUV.

_Quería tu alma pero no me dejaste sacártela._

Recibí una respuesta inmediata. Abrí los párpados en shock.

_Ya tienes todo de mi, Kristen._

Oh...

**Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy muy emocionada, falta poco para Equals. Cuando empiece la promo voy a actualizar esta historia más a menudo. Bye :)**


End file.
